


city lights

by rodeostations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, Mentioned Character Death, Obsession AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodeostations/pseuds/rodeostations
Summary: The city shone the brightest when their lips met. Maybe it was Baekhyun's doing, maybe not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent and it's just me warming up to write for upcoming fic fests hehe :) to be honest i really like the obsession universe and the idea came to me the other day and i just knew i had to write it!

It all started out with a simple, one-time rendezvous.

With his team gone, Chanyeol had been grieving, perhaps a little too great that he thought he had lost his mind when he saw Baekhyun, his supposed-to-be-dead friend, smiling softly at him on the hill he always visited whenever he needed a space to breathe.

Only this time Baekhyun looked… _different_. His eyes were sharper, he had let his hair down—something he had never done when he was alive—covering his forehead that Chanyeol had always playfully flicked whenever Baekhyun cracked a silly joke about their lame powers. And his lips… oh it is so _red_ he almost thought there was blood dripping from inside his mouth.

Suddenly an unpleasant image crossed Chanyeol's head, an image which always haunted Chanyeol everywhere, an image of him holding a bloodied Baekhyun on the battlefield, shaking the smaller back to consciousness as a loud mewl made its way out of his mouth.

He had lost everyone then, had lost five of his teammates, as he was the only one surviving.

As he was the only one who got to witness the six figures who were disturbing their peace, one of which stayed behind to stand in front of him and the bodies but did nothing to help and eventually left.

And there was no way Baekhyun was still alive, there was no way he survived the arrow one of the figures had shot through him, and certainly, there was no way that the man standing in front of him was real.

He thought it was all just his delusion, for all he knew he could've actually gone insane, but the soft caress Baekhyun had given to his sunken cheek was one proof that it was _real_. "You still look perfect," was the first thing Baekhyun had said to him that night. And Chanyeol's heart soared, along with the flickers of fire at the tip of his fingers.

-

None of them had expected that one-time would turn into two, two into three, and now almost every day it will be the white-haired boy perched on the grass, waiting for him with an ethereal smile painted across his face, and it all felt so heavenly that Chanyeol hadn't realized maybe he was depending too much on the boy. Maybe he got up every day just to _live_ for Baekhyun.

He was scared, so fucking scared, that maybe Baekhyun will disappear again someday. Will leave him in the dark, figuratively and literally. But Baekhyun had always been good at sensing something, so he sensed the fear in Chanyeol's eyes and pulled him into a warm embrace to whisper in his ears. "I'm here, I am real."

Then they went back to their routine, only this time they would maybe steal a kiss or two from each other. Often giggles filled up the air between them, the feeling of love strong yet so delicate under the soft moonlight.

The city shone the brightest when their lips met. Maybe it was Baekhyun's doing, maybe not. Still, Chanyeol believed Baekhyun's eyes were always the brighter ones to him. No amount of light and luminescence he can control with his finger can outshine the stars he'd hung in Baekhyun's exquisite orbs.

But Chanyeol had been a fool for thinking that this was all untouchable and nothing would destroy their safe little haven, for one night a small scar appeared on the white-haired boy's face all of a sudden, forming a little graze on his right cheek as Chanyeol panicked, thinking that maybe he had done that, he tended to forget to control his power whenever he was around Baekhyun.

"It's okay," Baekhyun had said to him. "You're not hurting me. I'm not him, I'm stronger."

And like a fool he was, he had let it go on and on. And every time they touch, every time they kiss, every time they _love_ , a scar would appear on Baekhyun's face, continuing the small red line across his face.

It had fully formed into straight-line grazing from his left to the right ear eventually, and Chanyeol knew he had to put a stop to this.

"We can't keep doing this… it's hurting you," Chanyeol said with tears pooling around his eyes. "I don't want to lose you for the second time."

"But if I leave then you'll lose me too."

"It won't be as painful as the first time," and it took so, _so_ much in Chanyeol to look at Baekhyun in the eyes and said, "You're not him anyway."

Baekhyun had understood. It was what he deserved, he knew from the start he couldn't be with him, that it was all just a quick escape from his world, from the feeling left unreturned by his counterpart, from the fact that he can't have his Chanyeol just like Chanyeol can't have his Baekhyun.

So he left.

He left with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And this feeling… this feeling of _leaving_ someone behind had started to become familiar to him.

-

There was a flicker of hope and fire in him as he hiked the hill the next day. He didn't know why he did it, but there was a tiny part of him that wished that maybe Baekhyun would still come today, maybe he would forget about yesterday, maybe they would move on and overcome the obstacles that were yet to come. He had his light, he had his fire, they could do this.

But then as he approached the top of the hill overlooking the city, it was dark.

Baekhyun wasn't there.

And the city lights were all off.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know this sucks sad endings always suck bro, leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
